Ramblings Of An Irresponsible Teen
by Hazeleyesseemore
Summary: She hated to be confined. She was a free spirit. Nobody was shocked when she decided to follow her father to a strange small town. Her lust for adventure and her passion for freedom overtook her life. Nothing new. Until she meets him. Rated T for now.


**Hey there! Ive been on a writing strike for so long! Its my first time being back in about year and Im starting fresh! Please review I need to see what I need to sharpen on my writing skills! Let me know if its worth continuing! Thanks so much lovelies! Enjoy!**

Pushing harder on the gas pedal I took the corner a little too fast. Maybe I was just a bit impatient. Maybe. My music blared so loud it actually calmed me. The speakers of my truck shook with bass of the music. I felt free. For the first time in months. I felt so free. It was a shock to me getting a phone call from my dad telling me that his company was moving him. He wanted to know if I wanted to go along. We'd never been close, like at all, but it sounded like a good idea. Get away from the crazy city of Montreal, and to a small town in the middle of nowhere. Its actually a Native reservation. My dad is part Native and his cousin lives there so he apparently bought a house next door. It wasn't easy packing all my stuff into boxes and just leaving. I mean, I was in college, I had friends, I had the three dance teams I was on. Yet I did it. I guess I am known for making spontaneously adventurous decisions. Thats just who I was. I hated to be tied down and thats what was happening. The rest of my family was just so...so I don't even know how to describe them. Its do this with your life. Dont do that. I was so done with it. I was a free soul. I wanted to travel and explore. I'm also a writer. About to be published, but don't tell anyone! I guess other than that, I was your average 18 year old Canadian city girl. Since summer vacation was about to start I had time to relax and get used to life in a small town before I started taking English Lit at the University of Seattle. Its a whole new adventure and I am more than ready. My GPS lost track of where I was when I hit Forks. My dad had already given me a paper map with a highlighted route. Which was currently taped to the windshield of my Ram. Don't judge. I'm a pickup kinda girl. I bought my baby, a 2014 bright red Dodge Ram, with my own money. It made most people laugh when they saw my truck. I was about 5'1. So the truck made me feel big and tall. Plus well it was awesome. My dad wasn't arriving to the house for another week. I had ran like a bat outta hell after telling my mom. I was a legal adult I could do what I want, but the woman scared the hell outta me. Anyways, I would clean and set up everything. Not like my dad would help if he was there anyway. The man lived off restaurant food and frozen pizza. I think he could make coffee, but of that I wasn't sure. I drove for a good 20 minutes slowing down slightly when the potholes became the size of sinkholes. After finally reaching a residential area with a few beat up houses, I saw the unmistakable red house that belonged to Billy, my dads cousin. Our house is supposedly the next. So many trees. Ugh. Finally seeing a mailbox covered by more trees, I turned into the driveway. A battered two story blue house stood at the end. Its shutters were a chipped yellow. It was quaint. Hell, I liked it. Its much different than my bright orange tiny apartment downtown. But I liked this house it had character. Apparently the movers had put all the boxes inside. As I climbed down out of my truck, keys in hand, my thoughts went to the dense forest around me. Lots of trees. Meaning animals. It wasn't that I hated animals, I had loved them forever, but wild bears and such did scare me. Maybe, I would see a wolf. Ever since I was little I had loved wolves. Proof being the sandy coloured stuffed wolf in the passenger seat of my car. I'd gotten him when I was a kid. He hadn't left my side since. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. Pushing it open I discovered the door led to a hallways. A hallway packed side to side with boxes that overpowered me in every way. My five foot one frame held nothing against these boxes. Great. I couldn't even get into my own house. What the hell could I do. I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures quickly as proof. Then my mind was made up. I'd go see my dads cousin. Maybe he could help me.


End file.
